ICHIG'S LESSON CHAP 4
by dongar1
Summary: This story has LEMONS, so many lemons you will see yellow for a week! You've been WARNED!


ICHIGO'S LESSON CHAP 4

Chapter 4 of Ichigo's Lesson. WARNING contains LEMONS! So many LEMONS you'll want to make a pie.

The only Bleach I own has Clorox on it...

ICHIGO'S BEDROOM

Ichigo awoke, his mind was full of strange dreams. He drempt of Yoruichi, seeing her on top of him... what was she doing? Then he had a dream about Soifon. Wait! She was here last night. He sat up and looked around... man his head hurt. No sign of her anyway in his morning light filled bedroom. He felt his chest ... yes he was wearing pajamas. His hand drifted down the PJ top and ... DAMN! A note! "Shit" Ichigo yelled as he looked down and removed the note from his clothing. He opened the note and read:

Ichigo,

You got kind of dizzy and passed out. I put you to bed, I guess you're still not fully recovered yet!

Soi

"That's just great!", He yelled and again his head ponded by the loud noise. She's going to tell Yoruichi that I'm still out of it and I bet I'll be the joke of the Soul-Society. Ichigo stood up and started walking to the bathroom with a shower in mind. He took the PJ top off and noticed that the morning light was not the only morning thing going on. The water started filling the tub as he pulled off his bottoms and his morning wood was still there. While gathering his bath items together, he lazily stared stroking is rock hard morning wood. His eyes closed for a second as he was remembering his Soifon dream... was she... noooo can't be... was she jacking him off? Nah! must of been a dream he thought as he now started to imagine Soifon caressing his hard dick. Stroking his length, up and down... mmmmmmmm .

"Hey Ichigo ... you up yet?" He heard Rukia yell. I should have checked the closet, no wait, she spent the night at Hime's. Quickly he sat on the toilet, hiding his erection and giving him an excuse to yell back at her..." Damn it! Can't a guy go to the bathroom in peace?". Rukia bouned up to the door and then put the brakes on.

"Oh!, Sorry Ichigo" Rukia said, "I mean it's almost ten in the morning and you are usually up and about".

"Ichigo were you okay last night?" she asked, "I mean you're never this late unless..."

"I'm fine damn it!" Ichigo retorted with a snide sneer in his growl. "I must have been overly tired or something".

"Well I'm going to make some toast, want anything?" Rukia asked.

A few ideas crossed his mind, but right now he just wanted to get out of this predicament with his dignity. "That's ok, I'm not really hungry".

Rukia scurried to the kitchen while Ichigo took a quick bath, his erection long gone. "That's Rukia, a real hard-on killer, I bet her picture is on the wall of the Soul-Reaper Hard-On Post Office" he thought to himself as he hurriedly set to his task. He got out of the tub, took some aspirin and dressed as fast as he could. With this accomplished, we went to the kitchen to get a glass of juice.

Rukia was sitting at the table, eating toast with a cup of hot tea. "Tea Ichigo" quizzed Rukia.

"Nah, I just want some juice and to work out".

"Where ya gonna work out at Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"I'm just gonna hang around here... why what do you have planned Rukia?"

"If you only knew"... she said to herself... you'd shit. "Orihime's coming over and we're going to do some woman stuff..."

"GREAT! That's all I need!... You "girls" just stay away from me!" Ichigo ranted and then turned mumbling to himself about having women everywhere and no peace.

ICHIGO'S HOUSE

Rukia did her best to stay out of Ichigo's way even to the extent that when she made lunch she put a plate outside of Ichigo's bedrrom door. She could hear him exercising, so she just knocked once and only said "Plate". She was starting to get a little nervous now, but knew that Orihime would be over soon. Ummmm Orihime. It was only a few short hours ago she had awoken in Orihime's arms. Hime's breasts pressed against her back, Hime's fingers touching her breasts, hime's lips on her neck, nibbling on her earlobe... Oh yes.. Orihime!

Her near wet dream was stopped by the knocking at the front door. Rukia went and opened the door, and there in a yellow sundress was Orihime. Rukia's heart skipped a beat when she looked up into the girls always sunny face. Orihime entered lightly brushing against Rukia as she entered. A surge of horny raced thru Rukia as she tried to figure how to get Hime alone for an hour or four. She had an itch and it needs scratched! NOW!

"Are you going to stand there all day, or come here" Orihime asked. Rukia walked of to the tall, buxom young woman with lust in her heart and desire in her eyes. Hime could feel the attraction too. Both glanced quickly around and fell into each others arms in a deep kiss. Hime broke the kiss and whispered into Rukia's ear... "you made me come so hard this morning, I almost pee'd myself"...

Rukia gave her another kiss and said "Next time I will!, sit down and have some tea before I take you right here and I MEAN RIGHT NOW!". Both moved to the table grabbing each others bottoms along the way.

"Hmmm, have you given any thought on how this is going to happen?" asked Orihime. "I mean, I'm sure he's catching on by now, I mean he's not that thick."

"I think he is Hime" Rukia shot back with little thought. "He's been acting like a butt hole ... sorry Hime.. JERK all day. Don't worry, knowing him, he'll come to us and we've got him".

No sooner had the words stop echoing when Ichigo's bedroom door opened up and he bellowed "Hey Rukia... Ya gonna get this plate or what!".

Rukia's blood started to boil as she stood up and started to Ichigo's bedroom. She moved so fast that Orihime was taken by surprise and caught up to her the same time Ichigo slammed his bedroom door. "That's it Hime, let me go! I'm pissed and this Fuck-Stick is gonna get my end of the deal. And you know what? I'm gonna enjoy every minute of it!".

Orihime pondered for a short second before releasing the irate Rukia. She could feel the tension in Rukia's shoulders as she held her and thought better about any other involvement for now. She just stood and watched as Rukia threw the door open, chanting as she went and saw her lurch towards Ichigo. Orihime counted to three before walking into Ichigos bedroom, when she entered she saw that Rukia had her hands wrapped around Ichigo's throat and his arms sliding down to his sides. "Remember Rukia, we are here to help, not kill" warned Orihime.

"Too bad" Rukia responded without a thought." Now Hime, where should we begin?".

They both stood in discussion for a few minutes to let the charm work to its full effect, and to give them time to verbally seduce each other. "Hime I want you so bad, why even play with this idiot when we could take a nice, long hot batch with benefits" cooed Rukia, flashing her big eyes at Orihime.

"We are here to help Rukia, and besides, don't try that eye thing with me. You got me last night when you wanted to stick your finger up my butt."

"Well you liked it didn't you... and besides I let you..."

"Okay, enough already Rukia! We have a job we both agreed to do. But since it's up to us to put him to bed, we can have a bath before we take the spell off." With that Rukia wrapped her arms around Orihime's neck and pulled her down for a long passionate kiss.

They maneuvered Ichigo to the bed. Since he wore only work pants, it was easy enough to get him naked and on the bed, there he was forgotten for now. The two ladies embraced and kissed deeply. Their hands roaming over each others bodies, unbuttoning clothing... except for Orihime. She let the straps of her dress roll from her shoulders as it then fell to the floor revealing everything. Hime was naked underneath, and it caught Rukia by surprise. As Rukia let out a gasp, it was smothered by Hime's hungry lips. Rukia worked fast to remove her clothing as fast as she could without removing her lips from Orihimes. The two naked young women, locked in Sapphos trance, let their hands wander, discovering each crevace, every tender spot that could be reached. It was not long before they had fingers probing each others pussies while their tongues danced. Their fingers soon started to make sloppy wet noises, almost muffled by the soft moans escaping from them. Their hips were beginning to gyrate, trying to make a sensation last or to bring sensation to a forgotten pleasure spot. Orihime's knees were beginning to shake, buckle. She decided that she had better take command of the situation. If she didn't, Rukia would make her cum all night and poor Ichigo would have to go through this again. This was the time and place and the players were on hand. Orihime broke off the kiss and Rukia looked at her with a pout on her face. "Rukia, let's get this finished, that way you could spend the night again", Orihime teased, knowing that such an offer would get Rukia to do whatever she wanted.

"Damn Hime! That's not playing fair" Rukia snorted, but she knew thar Hime was right. According to Yoruichi, they were to use Ichigo for their own devices and she would take care of the rest. Rukia wondered for a second why Yoruichi just couldn't implant the visions she wanted Ichigo to have. All she would have to do is... she felt Orihime's breasts press against her back... DAMN that feels good... she knows all the right... MMMMMMmmmm... Himes lips started to nibble her neck as her fingers tweaked the buds of her pert breasts. "Hime let's get over to the bed and get this going, or someone is going to get hurt!".

Orihime stopped her teasing and took Rukia's hand and guideed her to the bed and the prostrate Ichigo. For some reason known only to Yoruichi, Rukia was the one taught the erection spell and she the orgasm incantation. Hime also knew that in the state of mind Rukia was in she'd more than likely tear off Ichigo's penis. So she had to be in control and take on his member, what would Rukia do? "Hey Rukia, I know what. Yourichi said to have fun right, so I've never had one of those before" Hime said pointing at the flaccid cock of Ichigo. "Soifon said in her note that Yoruich got him to eat her out, and that she had him do it to her too." "So how about I get my jollies on the ... thing... and let him eat you out... and maybe you could plat with me at ..."

"Hime! just shut up already and let's get this thing over with... I have some plans for you myself!". Rukia knealt on the bed and grasped Ichigo's soft dick. She started to murmor some sing song words and then leaned over and a few drops of spit left her mouth and landed on Ichigo's cock. She rubbed the spit in with her thumb and rotated it all over the head. Ichigo's started to jerk and come to life. It grew and hardned, filling with blood and the girls looked on as it kept on growing larger. Orihime gasped, more out of a sense of wonder than lust. It kept growin, the veins filled with blood and were becoming visible. It grew on till Rukia thought it might explode, but it stopped. It was rigid, veins sticking out and the mushroom shaped head was as red as red could be.

Rukia was the first to act, as Orihime was staring still at Ichigo's cock, as she whispered something in his ear and mounted his face. Orihime then straddled Ichigo's hips, touching his dick for the first time as Rukia placed her hands on Hime's shoulders, drawing her close. "Ok Fuck-Stick, lick me!" commanded rukia as she pulled Hime to her and a deep kiss. The blank slate that was Ichigo did as he was told and his tongue started to move. A soft low moan transfered from Rukia's mouth to Orihimes. Hime liked, it, this could be fun she thought to hersef as she, without thought was pulling, tugging on Ichigo's hard member. Hime broke off the kiss, which disappointed Rukia and stared down at the pole that seemed to grow out from her crotch. She let out a little giggle and leaned forwar, bringing her lips into contact with Rukia's once again. Rukia cupped Hime's breast letting her thumb work on the stiffening nipple. Hime grasped the dick a few inches from the head and moved it towards her pussy. Misjudging the length, the thick head bumped into her clit. IT startled Hime at first, but she liked the chill that it sent to her brain. Rukia could feel the startlement from the kiss that both girls were involved in, she wondered what caused that reaction from Hime.

Hime broke the kiss and looked down again, she now bumped Ichigo's cock against her clit on purpose this time. Another chill shot through her. She now rubbed the cock in earnest on her love button, back and forth, harder and harder. Rukia took this opportunity to rearrange herself on Ichigo's tongue until she too got a tingle on her clit. Hime now moved the hard dick up and down her slit, letting it hit her clit on the upstroke. A warm sensation started to make her face and chest glow, she felt the electric firings from the nerves of her clit, she knew she was going to come. She now just rubbed her clit with the head of Ichigos dick. Nothing fancy now, just a need... a need to... "I'm commmming ...Oh! I'm coming!". Rukia looked at the expression coming over Orihime's face, a look she never tired of. Hime's face was blood red and the blush went down her neck and chest, surrounding her breasts. Rukia concentrated herself and changing her rythym on Ichigo's tongue also tensed and mumbled... "Commmmmiiiinnnnggggg!". She jerked and relaxed, it was a small one, but it served it's purpose as a base for things yet to come.

With resolve, Hime leaned forward a little more, positioned Ichigo's cock at the entrance of her pussy and sank back letting his cock bury itself into her. She didn't know how much was inside her, but the walls of her pussy were trying to accomodate the intruder. Her vagina was more than wet, Rukia made sure of that with their foreplay, but she didn't know what to do now. Should she wait, take it out, try to take in more... her question was soon answered as she relaxed and two more inches of Ichigo's meat sank into her. God! She felt like, well she'd never felt anything like this before. She'd played with a vibrator, but it was not as big around as this, it didn't feel like this. She hung down her head and looked between her legs. There were still three inches of his pole still outside her. Hime knew what she had to do, gulped, closed her eyes and sank all the way back, taking the final las thick three inches into her. Not knowing what to do, it was like the air was knocked out of her as she moved around trying to accomodate the thing inside her, at the same time, unknowingly, rubbing her clit on his pubic bone. BOOM! The orgasm signal flashed so fast and so hard to her brain that Hime sat up and forward, still keeping half of Ichigo's pole in her while trowing her arms around the cooing Rukia still riding on his tongue, catching poor Rukia by surprise. Rukia embraced Orihime, more out of self preservation than anything else. Rukia whispered into Hime's ear " There, there girl, that's it... just let it flow through you..." Hime was still coming, twitching but she still moved to capture Rukia's lips with hers. Rukia cold feel the tension through the kiss, Hime's body tight, her breathing heavy and well why not enjoy as be again let her hand turn it's attention to Hime's breast and nipple. The unexpected sensation shot from Himes nipple straight to her brain, another involutary reaction made her move back from the surprise and she sank once again taking Ichigo all the way in her now relaxed and well lubricated pussy. This also caused her to break her kiss as she sat back. She looked at Rukia, who was staring at her.

"That was..." Hime stammered, "was... DAMN!". Hime now tried to regain some control. She tried to take stock of the situation. Rukia was grinding her clit and pussy on Ichigo's face and she's got his cock balls deep in her, yup that about sums it up! Hime's pussy had calmed down now. It was getting used to the dick inside her nad she held it so tight with her walls that she swore she could feel the veins. She rocked back and forth on it, letting a couple inces move in and out. It felt really good. She wondered if it felt this good letting only a little out, how about if she did like they did in the pornos. She decided to give that a try. She now leaned foward until only the thick head remained inside her then sat back down taking it all back again. "Ohhh!" she moaned, soft and deep. Rukia looked at Hime with a sly smile on her face.

"That's it Hime, fuck him for me, I want to see it move in and out of you" Rukia cooed, moving her hips around letting Ichigo's tongue lap her clit. "That's it Hime! Sit back a little so I can see that cock work on you. Yeah like that" Rukia said as Hime was sitting straight up, bouncing now on Ichigo's cock. There was now measuring now or experimentation, just her using him as a tool to make her come. "That's it Hime! Fuck him... I want to see you come all over his cock!". Orihime did as she was told and with abandon just used his cock as a tool, an orgasmic tool. She could feel everything now, Hime could feel the hard shaft, the bulbous head and yes even the veins as she started to come. This one was different than the others, even the ones Rukia had given her, even the ones from her masturbating. She could feel that her vagina was about to explode in pleasure. About ...

"Ahhhhhhh! she screamed as she jerked and her head rolled back. Her pussy started to flood her juice onto Ichigo's cock, so much juice that it dampened his pubic hair, so much she... "AHHHHHHHHHH! I'm ... COMING... AGAIN!". Rukia soon was caught by surprise as Ichigo's tongue hit the right spot that sent her over the edge to a blistering orgasm herself. Ohime was almost laying completely flat on Ichigo's knees, held up only by her elbows. He was still inside her as she backed off him. Hime let him go as his cock leapt forward when it left her pussy and hit his belly with a slap. Rukia likewise had extradited her self and laid on the bed catching her breath. The girls didn't know what to do next. Should they hold each other? Well both were now a little worn out and they still had work to do.

"Rukia, get me a towel" Hime said as she tiredly moved herself around until she was in position over Ichigo's still hard dick. Rukia got up slowly, unsure of her legs and moved cuatiously to grab his towel and throw it to Hime. Orihime did her chant and let some spit drop from her lips again onto Ichigo's still lubricated cock. But before she finished the incantation she leaned over and took Ichigo's cock into her mouth. It was something she wanted to try. She trapped the head between the roof of her mouth and her tongue. Hime moved her head down taking as much as she could, then drawing a little bit of air to make her mouth form itself around his dick she pulled her head back sucking in as she did. She repeated this for a dozen or so more times then let him slip out of her mouth with a pop.

"What ARE you doing Hime?" quizzed Rukia.

"Well I have an idea. I'm supposed to have fun, so I going to!". Hime finished her chant and went back to work on Ichigo's dick. She rubbed the spit in with her thumb and then put Ichigo back into her mouth. She bobbed her headf up a down, sucking him off until she could feel a change occuring. Taking it out of her mouth she wrapped her hand around his dick and started moving it rapidly up and down. The head of his dick changed from red to a deep purple, at this point she put the towel over his ros and she could feel the thick muscle give up its seed. She could see the stain on the towel as she slowed her jacking down and squeezed, milking every drop out that she could. She removed the towel and again placed her mouth onto Ichigo's cock, licking the ramaining come and squeezing the shaft and catching the final drops oozing from the head. Orihime spent the next few minutes licking and cleaning Ichigo's come with her tongue while Rukia started the bath.


End file.
